The Time Billie Joe left Joey in charge
by Crazy Patchworks
Summary: Billie Joe Armstrong and his wife Adrienne went somewhere for a day and left their son Joey in charge. This might mean trouble.


**Hey there. Woo Hoo! Ok so I do not belong anyone in Billie Joe Armstrong's family or Billie Joe himself so enjoy!**

"Mom, Dad, I could do it!" Joey Armstrong said as he tried to convince his Parents, Billie Joe and Adrienne Armstrong to let him watch the house and Jakob while they're gone for a day.

"Joey remember what happened last time we left you responsible…" Billie said as he remembered that when Joey was in charge the last time their backyard and a dog was on fire, Police came and neighbors were starting to sue.

"Dad, I was young, I didn't know any better, remember when you were my age you were smoking pot." He said trying to make his dad feel guilty that he pretty much intoxicated when he was a teenager.

"Joey, that was a year ago, and you burnt the microwave and threw it on the neighbor's dog, you promised to take care off." Adrienne fought back so that Joey won't beg anymore.

"See I was younger, back then. Please mom and dad, you already asked Tre and Mike and they couldn't you even asked the guys of MCR, and they're on tour. C'mon please." He said while kneeling, Both Adrienne and Billie thought for a while and said….

"Yes" at the same time. Then Billie goes to the kitchen and gets the microwave and brings it to the car.

"Now Joey here's a list of what you need to do if you screw up it's okay but please don't destroy anything today." She said out of fear that this day might be a replay of what had happened a year ago.

"Okay." He said as Jakob went down wearing Billie's King for a Day cape and Crown prop for the song "King for a Day".

"Started at the age of four, My mother went to the grocery store-" Jakob started singing when his dad came in.

"See Adie, Jakob's becoming just becoming as badass as his dad." He said with pride that his younger son might take after him to become a singer/guitarist or like Joey, a drummer. Adrienne starts removing the boa and crown from Jakob. Then they left.

"Yes! Jakob I'm in charge! I'm mother fucking in charge!" he scramed in happiness now his parents could trust him. Jakob had a frightened expression on his eyes thinking of what happened last time, then he remembered how fun it was.

"Wanna play with the XBOX?" Jakob asked. Joey nods his head then they started playing Call of Duty. For two straight hours they have been playing the game until Joey finally says "it's getting boring, and I'm starving what do you want for lunch?" he asked Jakob. While putting their Assassin's Creed 2 game on.

"Anything." He said. Joey puts the patty on the pan, flips it for a while, then he left to play Assassin's Creed 2 with Jakob.

~3 hours later~

"Joey, why is there smoke coming out of the kitchen?" Jakob asked.

"Oh Shit! Shit! Shit!" he screamed while dropping his controller. The patty burned on the stove and there was no fire extinguisher in sight.

~Where Billie and Adie are~

*PARENT SENSES TINGILING*

"Billie I feel like Joey burnt something." Adie said. Billie nods then Adie gets her cellphone and calls the boys.

~back in California~

*RING! RING! RING! RING!*

"Hel-Hello, Ar-Armstrong Re-Residents." Joey said nervously as he answered.

"Joey it's mom why do sound nervous." She asks suspiciously.

"No-Nothing Mom playing a hard video game." He lied to his mom

"AHHHHHH!" Jakob screamed as the fire got worse.

"What was that?" She said.

"Nothing, just a hard level at Assassin's Creed. Shit kill that guy already Jakob." He said trying to convince his mom nothing bad was happening.

"Okay Joey. Bye." She said then hung up, suddenly Jakob comes in with a hose from the backyard and hosed down the whole kitchen, including Joey.

"Smooth move dumbass." He said madly at Little Jakob.

"Hey what would you tell mom and dad, 'Oh I'm sorry for burning the whole fucking house down, I didn't mean to'. For a 15 year old you couldn't be any dumber." He said insultingly. Then Joey sticks his tongue out.

"C'mon, let's just dry the kitchen up, okay?" he said.

"Huh, okay." Jakob said in an unamused manner.

~2 hours later~

"WHY IS THE GODDAMN FLOOR STILL WET!" Joey screamed angrily, as his brother just gave him a look. When they upstairs to their parents room. Jakob played with Billie's blonde hair dye and then it fell to the pool.

"WTF did you do?" Joey asked as they watched the water turn yellow.

"Let's just hire a pool cleaner. Got it Joey." Jakob said as they had no idea how to clean a pool without draining it. Then they called a pool cleaner named Gregorio. When he came to their house, Gregorio was wearing a type of gay gigolo clothes. (Let's just say he looked like he just slept with a man)

"Ciao. Me llamo Gregorio. Now where is the pool?" he said in a gay French-Italian accent.

"Follow me." Jakob said timidly.

"Oh no." he said shocked by the fact the pool is yellow.

"Hurry up and clean the mother fucking pool, gigolo." Joey said in a really pissed way. Then Gregorio started cleaning. Then later they forgot about their TV, it was soaked and was on the time Jakob soaked the kitchen.

"Shit, Joey, What should we do about the TV?" Jakob asked, it was destroyed.

"Hey, here's an idea. We get our neighbor's TV, cause it's the same type of TV like ours, then we dump this TV in her house." Joey said. So they carried their TV to their neighbor's house. Since their neighbor Mrs. Clayton, the librarian, was gone, Joey found the key under the doormat, and they switched the TVs. They went back to the house and Joey starts fixing the wires and Jakob starts mopping the kitchen dry.

~2 hours later~

*RING! RING! RING!*

"Hello, this is Joey leave a message after the beep. Beep" Joey faked it thinking it was his girlfriend Samantha.

"Joey, I know that's you." But it was Billie. "Look, your mom and I are coming back early we'll be at home by 10 minutes. K."

"Um-K, dad, bye" he said then hung up. "Jakob hide the gigolo!"

"Ok. But why?" he asked.

"Dad called they'll be back in 10 minutes." He said. Then he hid told Gregorio to hide somewhere.

"Jakob! Is the damn kitchen dry?" Joey asked.

"Yeah!" he said.

~10 minutes later~

"Hey guys we're back" Billie said. Adie looked around to find everything in one piece. The boys ran down stairs to see their parents back from the unveiling of Tre's beach house thing.

"Well Billie, I guess we could leave Joey in charge of the house from now on." Adie said.

"Yeah. Fuck I can't believe the house is still in one piece." Billie said surprisingly. Then someone knocks the door. It was Mrs. Clayton.

"Armstrongs, I finally have something to hold against you at court. I have a video of your sons breaking and entering from my house, I have proof. HAHAHAHA!" She said crazily that hair starts standing up. While talking crazily to Billie and Adie, Jakob switches the tape to another one they got from Mrs. Clayton's house, while Joey pays the gigolo.

"See Armstrongs, see those are your sons Joey and Jakob with my TV." She said, but she was actually pointing to a gross nearly porny video of her working out. It was pretty gross, but Billie starts laughing at the end and Adie was just shocked.

"I'm calling a mental hospital." Adie said while she was getting the phone.

"Bu-but I-I swear those were your sons." She said in a really confused way.

"Uh, Mrs. Craz- I mean Clayton, you have fucking issues. So my wife just called 'Happy Corners' they said they would love to have you there." Billie said. Then the doorbell rings. "That must be them." Billie opens the door, outside was a young girl and boy about 25 years old, wearing white, standing outside, then the girl says "Hello we're from 'Happy Corners' where's Mrs. Clarisse Clayton?" Billie points to Mrs. Clayton, then the boy got a crazy people vest and puts it on Mrs. Clayton.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! BELIEVE ME! THOSE ARMSTRONGS ARE A BUNCH OF LUNATICS AND THEIR SONS ARE DELINQUENTS!" She screames. Then the girl gets anesthesia and injects it to Mrs. Clayton to make her shut up. Then they drive back to Happy Corners.

"That was just weird and uhh… Joey, Jakob just forget about that bitch's video okay?" He said.

"Okay dad!" Both the boys said. Then Billie gets their new dog out of their car.

"OMFG! Thanks so much for the dog guys." Joey said while patting the dog then Adie kisses Billie in the lips.

**THE END? (OR IS IT? YEAH IT IS)**


End file.
